matthiasiamfandomcom-20200214-history
Employees
Hi-5 Studio is a company that is a YouTube In-House Multichannel Network garnering over 100 million in views monthly. It creates great shows that build loyal audiences. Their main area is in Valencia, California **- Represents Employees no longer working at Hi5 Studios Important People Matthew Fredrick (Matthias)- Chief Executive Officer Kevin Valle- Chief Operation Officer Joseph Fredrick (J-Fred)- Chief Experience Officer Bryan Valle- Chief Strategy Officer Executive Assistants Ankush Bhasin- Executive Assistant to the COO Jennifer Owen- Executive Assistant to CEO Previous: Domarina Danipour- Executive Assistant to CEO Producers Tanner Malmedal- Supervising Producer Dave Gruchacz- Producer of Matthias Patrick Jones- Producer of REKT Paul Kennedy- Producer of Get Good Gaming Robert Emmert- Producer of Battle Universe Ashley Devan- Producer of Fail Time! Connor Melville- Producer for Get Good Gaming Woodland "Woods" Demars Producer for Hi5 Studios (Channel) Previous: Nicholle Devan- Producer/Showrunner of (MISSING?) Paul Kennedy- Video Producer of (MISSING?) C.J. Osorio- Producer of Battle Universe Gunner Gomez- Producer for Matt & Amanda Connor Melville- Producer of Get Good Gaming Tanner Malmedal- Producer of REKT **'Josh Thompson- Producer of Battle Universe '**'''Devyn LaBella- Producer/Showrunner of Battle Universe Production Assistant Elizabeth "Lis" O'Keefe- Production Assistant for Matthias (Specializes in Pre-Production) Catherine Rose Walgamuth - Production Assistant Lillianna Craighead- Production Assistant '''Previous: Robert Emmert- Production Assistant C.J. Osorio- Production Assistant Woodland "Woods" Demars- Production Assistant **'''Elizabeth Garcia- Production Assistant Creative ("Art") Director Paul Kennedy- Creative Supervisor Michael Talamantez- Creative Director for Matthias Gunner Gomez- Creative Director for REKT '''Previous: C.J. Osorio- Art Director for Battle Universe **Brian "James" Dotin- Creative Director of Battle Universe Editors Aaron Minderhout- Lead Editor for Matthias Corey Holland- Video Editor for Team Edge Patrick Jones- Video Editor for REKT Will (?)- Editor for Battle Universe Cameron Gates- Editor for Get Good Gaming Quinn Fulmer- Editor for Matthias Vlogs Woodland "Woods" Demars- Editor for Hi5 Studios Previous: Robert Emmert- Editor for Hi5 Studios **'Elliot LaCour- Lead Editor (Previously, FT Video Editor) '**'''Shota Ishizawa- Lead Editor for Matthias Designers Sophia Mavrides- Web and Graphic Designer Shannon Wilzbach- Senior Graphic Designer '''Previous: **'''Rachel Corbett- Graphic Designer for Battle Universe Rina Moskalenko- Thumbnail Designer Audio Michael Badal- Head of Audio Department '''AND '''Composer Woodland "Woods" Demars- Live Sound (Audio) Technician (Recorder) Cameraman Mitchell "Mitch" Kerby- Cameraman for Battle Universe and REKT Whitney (?)- Cameraman for Team Edge D.K. (?)- Cameraman for Team Edge '''Previous: Robert Emmert- Camerman for Battle Universe Jeffrey "Jeff" Emmert- Camerman for Battle Universe C.J. Osorio- Camerman for Battle Universe Gunner Gomez- Cameraman for Team Edge Dave Gruchacz- Cameraman for Team Edge **'''Sebastian Guerra- Cameraman for Battle Universe Marketing (Other) Rob Fredrick- Senior Digital Marketing Director (Team Edge) Natalie Dizayer- Marketing and Communications Coordinator (Team Edge) Marina "Rina" Moskalenko- Marketing Coordinator Ankush Bhasin- Influencer Relations Manager Domarina Danipour- Influence Relations Managers Nicholle DeVan- Studio Manager Robert "Bobby" Fredrick- Manager and Director of Team Edge '''Previous: **'James Dotin- Channel Manager of Battle Universe '**'''Josh Thompson- Brand Manager '''AND Channel Manager of (???) Domarina Danipour- Brand Manager Marina "Rina" Moskalenko- Social Media Manager Battle Universe (Talent) C.J. Osorio Sam Fekete Previous: Mariah Monroe Tanner Malmedal REKT (Talent) Gunner Gomez Tanner Malmedal Mariah Johnson Woodland ("Woods") Demars Get Good Gaming (Talent) Tanner Malmedal Connor Melville Paul Kennedy Matthew "Matthias" Fredrick Matthias (Talent) Matthew "Matthias" Fredrick Tanner Malmedal Previous: Bryan Valle Mariah Monroe Connor Melville Paul Kennedy Sam Fekete DOPE or NOPE (Talent) Matthew "Matthias" Fredrick Tanner Malmedal Michael Talamantez Team Edge Gaming (Talent) Previous: Connor Melville Mariah Monroe Bryan Valle Paul Kennedy Fail Time! Battle Universe Crew REKT Crew Matthias (Channel) Crew Other? Michael Terranova- Software Engineer Joe Burak- Freelance Artist '**'Arpine (Arpi) Ter-Galstanyan- HR Generalist (Contractor) Unknown (Hi5 Studios) * Chuck (?)- Safety * Israel "Izzy" Nobre- Interior Decorating? * Miranda (?)- *Daniel (?)- ? Don't know their name but know their face? Matt.jpg|Matthias|link=Matthias Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.01.45 PM.png|J-Fred|link=J-Fred Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 3.23.40 PM.png|Bryan|link=Bryan Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 3.57.48 PM.png|Kevin|link=Kevin Screen Shot 2018-05-24 at 11.59.21 PM.png|Marvin Screen Shot 2018-04-12 at 1.41.22 PM.png|Tanner|linktext=Tanner ThVWMOIZPW.jpg|Gunner|link=Gunner Screen Shot 2018-02-27 at 7.25.10 PM.png|Paul|link=Paul Screen Shot 2018-02-27 at 7.19.23 PM.png|Connor|link=Connor Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 2.44.09 PM.png|Sam|link=Sam Screen Shot 2018-02-04 at 3.08.20 PM.png|Mariah|link=Mariah Bobby.jpg|Bobby|link=Bobby Screen Shot 2018-04-12 at 12.55.31 PM.png|Billy|link=Billy Screen Shot 2018-04-12 at 1.15.32 PM.png|Michael|link=Michael Badal Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.56.44 PM.png|Dave Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.07.36 PM.png|Michael Talamentez Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.53.28 PM.png|Woods Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.51.09 PM.png|CJ Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.57.49 PM.png|Aaron Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.06.25 PM.png|Patrick Screen Shot 2018-04-12 at 10.18.35 PM.png|Corey|link=Corey Screen Shot 2018-04-09 at 10.29.04 PM.png|Ankush Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.12.08 PM.png|Cameron Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.11.45 PM.png|Rina Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.09.58 PM.png|Lis Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.07.16 PM.png|Shannon Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.05.37 PM.png|Mitch Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 8.04.42 PM.png|Jen Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.58.45 PM.png|Rachel Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.57.35 PM.png|Rob Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.56.07 PM.png|Nicholle Screen Shot 2018-05-03 at 7.52.27 PM.png|Domarina Screen Shot 2018-05-20 at 11.38.32 PM.png|Will (Editor for BU) Screen Shot 2018-05-25 at 10.52.30 PM.png|Catherine Screen Shot 2018-05-25 at 10.54.50 PM.png|Ashley Screen Shot 2018-05-25 at 10.58.28 PM.png|Josh Thompson Screen Shot 2018-05-25 at 11.03.12 PM.png|Quinn Screen Shot 2018-05-25 at 11.11.56 PM.png|Natalie Screen Shot 2018-05-25 at 11.13.05 PM.png|Andrew Creme Screen Shot 2018-05-25 at 11.14.55 PM.png|Devyn Screen Shot 2018-05-25 at 11.16.19 PM.png|Elliot Screen Shot 2018-05-25 at 11.17.22 PM.png|Rachel Corbett